


索尔·奥丁森，我要和你绝交！

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Senior High School Students
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

01

“快起床，索尔在楼下等你了。”母亲在楼下朝你喊道。你此刻正昏昏沉沉地坐在床上套上上衣，动作机械而麻木，大脑里还旋转着昨晚熬夜复习到三点的各种公式。

“咚咚”两声敲门，一个金棕色的脑袋探了进来。

索尔的视线在房间里转了两圈落在你身上，催促道：“怎么还没有起床？”

枕头被奋力砸了过去，索尔机敏地马上合上了门，随后门内传出惊天的怒吼：“我还没穿上裤子！！混蛋索尔！！”

顾不得仪表了，你匆匆穿上裤子洗漱顺了顺头发便下了楼。母亲在厨房里收拾，餐桌上摆放着早餐和钥匙。索尔趴在客厅鱼缸的玻璃上，满脸写着无聊地逗弄着几尾小鱼。

他看到你下楼明显精神一振，殷切地扶着你的肩把你按在餐桌的椅子上，然后眨眨眼讨好地问：“怎么样怎么样？你昨晚复习的怎么样？”

你不客气地给了他胸前一个肘击：“马马虎虎吧。”他怪叫一声捂住胸口，听到这句话又凑上来，热气在耳边拂过：“那就是有把握咯？”

“还可以。”你脸一热，想到刚刚的事羞愤地用眼神剜了索尔一刀，“下次别随随便便进我房间。”

“对不起嘛，不要介意。”他笑嘻嘻地拉开椅子坐在你旁边，然后撑着脸看你吃早饭：“那我这次就靠你了，我的命运现在已经掌握在你的手上了。”

你咬着烤面包从口袋里翻出一张巴掌大的纸条，索尔眼睛冒着光地接住，夸张地亲了一口：“我爱死你了，考完我请客。”

实际上索尔的学习并不差，他的文科成绩可以称得上极其优秀。但与此相反理科简直一团糟，靠着你的救济才勉强过关。

吃完早饭你和索尔结伴去了考场。你们两个分开在两个考场，约定如果谁先考完就去对方考场外等。

上午两个小时的考试很快结束了，这是你们这个学期的最后一门，考完就放假了。

没想到索尔比你考得快得多。你踏出考场时，索尔正靠在墙壁上和一个妹子谈笑。旁边还有几个妹子在窃窃私语，无外乎就是“哇好帅一男的”“去要个电话号码”之类的。

高挑的身材和充满魅力的脸庞使索尔总是人群中的焦点。只是这个场景让你心底里有些烦躁。

很快他注意到你出来了。索尔给了妹子一个wink道别，脸上挂着灿烂的笑冲过来给了你一个熊抱。你的鼻子措不及防地撞在了他的胸肌上，脸上因为考场外学生的嘘声尴尬地燥热。

你心中烦躁愈加，甚至隐隐约约漫上一丝难过：为什么索尔总是一直我行我素，也不管管多少人看到了？他就从没注意到过你的心情吗？

索尔抱着你转了两圈，然后用有力的手臂搂着你的肩开心地说要请你吃附近新开的烤肉店，以此来庆祝你们暑假的开始。还亲昵地摸了摸你的脑袋问你考得怎么样，他觉得他肯定能过。

看着他巴拉巴拉边走边说，一副轻松愉快的样子，一股无名火从你的心中升起，愤怒和酸涩的情绪顺着脊椎涌了上来。

你沉着脸色奋力推开了他，力气大得他踉跄了一下。然后头也不回地往前走，留下索尔一脸诧异又莫名地呆在原地。他很快追了上来拉住你的手腕：“你怎么了，考得不好吗？”

“别碰我！”你猛得甩开手，不知为何面对着那张露出不解的帅脸很想来一记凶猛犀利的直拳解气。

“你到底怎么了？还是说你不想吃烤肉？”他想去拉你的手可又被你躲开了，只能郁闷地用那双蓝眼睛看着你，“我做错什么了吗？”

“你当然没做错。”你恨恨地瞪了他一眼，“让开。”

“你生气了。”他挡在你前面嚷嚷，“跟我说说你为什么生气。”

“让开！索尔·奥丁森！你没看到周围都是人吗？！”你发现了有学生好奇地停下驻足，咬牙切齿地低声吼道：“我讨厌你，让开。别让我说第三遍。”

“你讨厌我？你为什么莫名其妙要讨厌我？我们不是最好的朋友吗？！”索尔显得难以置信，而他这句“最好的朋友”宛如压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，彻底烧光了你的理智。

“那我们现在不是了。”你冷漠地看着表情逐渐震惊石化的索尔，心中燃起报复性的快感。

你说：“索尔·奥丁森，我要跟你绝交。”

02

你是索尔的发小，他从小到大最好的朋友。

小时候经常一起玩一起睡觉，基本什么事都腻着你。现在还总是不注意就一个熊抱，勾肩搭背哥俩亲的样子。

也许是近十年的情谊模糊了彼此之间性别的界限，索尔对你过于亲密了，这让情窦初开的你很困扰。

是的，你终于察觉到了自己对发小的特殊感情，不是纯粹的友谊，而是夹杂着几丝男女之情的爱恋。这让你也厌恶起他对你这种“好哥们”的态度。

你宁愿自己不是他最要好的发小，只是他的普通同学普通朋友。你有时甚至羡慕路人妹子，至少可以和他调情。你还暗自幻想过不用压抑藏在深处的感情，可以在他勾住你肩的时候吻上去，或者在凑过来跟你讲悄悄话的时候去亲他的喉结……

可你不行，你是他认定的“好哥们”。他无条件地信任你需要你喜欢你，但这仅仅是作为一个好朋友，也只能是好朋友。

所以你想，这也太他妈的折磨人了，还是干脆不要做朋友了，吃不到的窝边草不如不要。

你给自己和索尔·奥丁森的关系下了最终判决书：绝交。

*

你绕过索尔，到校门口打了一辆车回家。索尔反应了过来，追上来焦急地拍着车窗：“开门，你干什么啊！”

你向他竖起了中指，做了个“go f*ck yourself”的口型在他面前扬长而去。

“铃铃铃”手机响了起来，你按掉了索尔的电话直接关机，有些疲惫地靠在了车背上。

最终你没有回家，选择去了闺蜜家。索尔家离得太近，回家也会被他找上门，而你目前很抗拒面对他的那张脸。

闺蜜听了你跟索尔绝交后，无语了：“你是傻逼吗？你知不知道什么叫作冲动是魔鬼？发什么疯大庭广众闹绝交，今年几岁了？”

你木着脸：“什么跟什么，反正我现在已经跟他一毛钱关系都没有了，再也不用天天看着他烦，多好。”

“你还真想老死不相往来啊？你是不是傻，还不如直接跟他说你喜欢他，绝交干嘛啊，幼稚不幼稚？”

你站起来激动地反驳，自动忽略了闺蜜说你幼稚的言论：“你根本不了解索尔！他估计只把我当个男的！他的好哥们！可以一起出去唱k吃饭打游戏的那种！我和他关系好到他喜欢穿什么颜色的裤衩都知道，你让我跑过去跟他说我喜欢他？！”

闺蜜被你噎住了，她同情地瞄了你眼胸，陷入了沉默。然后她又说：“但你长得又不差，干嘛不试试，说不定有机会呢？毕竟那可是索尔·奥丁森诶。”

你倒在闺蜜的床上，无力的声音传出来：“……反正我已经跟他绝交了，怎么可能好意思再说这种话。”

闺蜜长叹一声，好像也没辙了。过了一会她问：“他喜欢穿什么颜色的裤衩？”

“……黑的。”

“那他是不是很…凸？”

你把枕头扔过去了。

闺蜜连忙让你冷静点放平心态，跟你讲全世界都喜欢阳光帅气的索尔·奥丁森，你沦陷了并不过分的嘛，说不定他也能理解呢。

你暴躁无比：“那能怎么办啊！我说都说了！我反正厚不下脸皮说我喜欢他！光想想我的尴尬症就要发作了！”

适时，闺蜜的手机震了一下，索尔找不到你居然给她发了信息，询问你是不是在她那。

你闺蜜眼神打趣地看了你一眼，回是的，随后索尔那边就没了下文。

你焦躁地在房间里转圈圈：“他还没回消息吗？”

闺蜜：“你这么急为什么不自己打电话去问他？”

你不说话了，去翻自己的手机。一开机锁屏上全是他的未读消息，吓得你一哆嗦关掉了屏幕。

“你帮我看。”你把手机丢给闺蜜，然后心里七上八下地等她看完。

“就是问你怎么了，自己做错了什么之类的。”闺蜜快速地往上翻了一遍，然后怪叫：“哇，索尔这个人，还给你发腹肌，可以的。”她照念了出来：“最下面这两块真的好难练啊，你觉得形状明显吗？说起来我蛋白粉吃完了，晚上陪我去买，还有我妈让我买点通心粉回去……”

你连忙把手机抢回去，脸上有点燥热：“你懂了吧，他有多过分。”

闺蜜深沉地点了点头：“钢铁直男啊。他肯定是在单纯秀你，不过这哪个好朋友能顶得住啊，换我也不行。”

03

“叮咚”闺蜜楼下传来了门铃声。你们探出头往窗外一看，不是她父母回来了，是索尔直接奔闺蜜家站在了楼下。

索尔也发现了你们，双眼对视的时候你甚至感觉大脑里的全部血液都倒流了。浑身僵硬，紧张得手心里沁出了汗。

他朝你们挥挥手示意打开大门，闺蜜看了你一眼，非常快速地叛变你下了楼。

索尔手里拎着盒披萨，可能是带着给你赔罪的。虽然他也不知道做错了什么，但他惹你生气了，还说要绝交。

闺蜜顺了块披萨把房间留给了你们，用口型对你喊加油。

索尔站也不是坐也不是，在门边上一脸局促地看着你。你受不了这个气氛，环着胸背对他看着窗外的风景。

索尔尝试着开口：“对不起。”

他这副老老实实好像被你欺负的样子让你直接暴躁地炸毛了，好像自己单反面在无理取闹一样：“你干嘛跟我说对不起！！”你根本受不了他道歉，因为这本质上并不是他的错，只怪自己喜欢上了他。

“可是你生气了啊，”索尔仔细想了想，“是不是我早上不经你同意进了你房间？那我赔罪道歉，对不起。”

“怎么可能是那种原因啊！我不需要你的道歉，赶紧走。”你心口发麻，脸上的表情却硬邦邦的。

“总之都是我不好，不要生气了，别忘了我今天还要请你客呢。”索尔跟你说着好话，向你走近了几步，“有什么不开心敞开了说，你和我的关系有什么不能说的？”

他想和以往一样把手搭在你肩膀上，却被你反射性地一把拍开。没料到你是这个反应，索尔愣住的表情更让你心里折磨得慌。

“走啊。”你垂下头，不敢触碰他的眼神，固执地嘴硬：“我都跟你讲过了，我讨厌你，这是我自己的原因。我也不想和你做朋友了。”

索尔有点崩溃，他是真的搞不懂：“为什么啊？总得有一个理由吧？我到底做错了什么，你干嘛要这样对我？！”

这话让你眼眶忍不住湿润了起来，你在他胸前揍了一拳，他措不及防的样子让你心中狠狠抽痛了一下。眼泪流了下来，你一把撞开他，直接冲出了房间，对上了闺蜜诧异的面容。顾不得自己狼狈的样子，你摸了一把湿漉漉的脸，跑了出去。

索尔揉着胸口也走了出来，闺蜜同情地看着一脸失落难受的他，忍不住告诉他真相。

“好吧，她其实喜欢你。然后受不了你只把她当朋友，所以想和你绝交。”

索尔好像听到了什么震惊世界的消息一样，吃惊地张大嘴巴，夸张地能塞下一个鸡蛋。随后努力平复自己的内心，向闺蜜低声道谢，愁着脸追了出去。

你没带手机没带钱包，抹着眼泪失魂落魄地坐在路边长凳上。索尔很快追了上来，隔了两步在你面前站住了。

他在你面前蹲了下来，掏出两张皱巴巴的纸巾，神色讪讪：“不要哭了。”

这话让你的眼泪流得更加汹涌了，抽泣着让他走开。

索尔无措地又站了起来，烦得在你面前转圈，他也不知道该怎么办了。见你还在流泪，他心一横，“要不这样，我们干脆交往算了。”

“哈？”这突然的一句话把你吓得止住了眼泪。

“你不是喜欢我吗？”他别扭又犹豫地开口，“别什么绝交不绝交的，干脆交往好了。这样你也不用这么难过了。”

“我才不喜欢你！”你吼道。

“呃？！是你闺蜜跟我讲的啊。”他尴尬地摸摸鼻子，又愁眉苦脸：“你不喜欢我吗？那你到底怎么了啊？”

你说不出话来了，你的闺蜜又出卖了你一次。

04

你经历了非常奇妙的一天，这天你跟你的发小单方面的绝交了。然而最后，好脾气的发小为了让你不再难过，诡异地成为了你的男朋友。

索尔很高兴不用再烦恼失去好朋友的问题，当天晚上拉着你和闺蜜一起去吃烤肉，闺蜜频频用眼神暗示你“干得漂亮”。但你觉得你尴尬得要死掉了，感觉这个发展十分不对劲，自己之前吵架发泄情感岂不是都白作了，好痛苦啊。

晚上他和你顺路一起回家，你们俩家就在一个社区相隔了几百米，这也是为什么他天天串你门串得这么勤的原因。

送你走到家门口，索尔注意到你还拉长着脸不高兴的样子，万分苦恼：“你怎么样才能开心点啊……”

你盯着脚尖，声音冷嗖嗖地问到：“你真的要当我男朋友？”

你内心十分纠结，猜想索尔是不是在哄你，然后怜悯一般把女朋友这个身份施舍给你。虽然你很清楚索尔心里应该不会这样想，但是依旧觉得很难堪，有些不是滋味。

你又情不自禁地联想到他这段时间正好没女朋友，可能是想着先稳住你的情绪，不要嚷嚷着什么绝交，再慢慢地跟你搞这个友情和爱情的问题。

“呃……”索尔眼神漂移了一下，迟疑地肯定：“嗯，是的。”

你心中莫名有了些火气：“那你亲我一下。”

“好啊。”他没有迟疑地答应了，给了你一个贴面吻。

你面对着他闪闪的蓝色眼睛，再次开口：“不是这样的，我要恋人的那种。”

这下索尔的面上浮出了犹豫的表情，他搔了搔脑袋，不好意思地环顾周围——其实晚上没什么人。

“现在就要吗？”他问。

你的心沉了下去，也不知道在难过些什么劲，沮丧地垂着头推开门想进去。

“等等，”他拦住你，小声嘀咕，“只是哪里感觉怪怪的。”

随后他用手抬起你的下巴，小心地捧起你的脸，那张帅气的五官离你越来越近，你甚至能看清他纤长浓密的深色睫毛。他用嘴唇贴了下你的，然后试探般地伸出了舌头，温柔地和你交换呼吸。索尔软软的气息喷洒在你脸上，这么近的距离害得你的心脏砰砰直跳，感觉自己快爆炸了。

你被索尔放开后，发现他的脸比你还红，直接红到了脖子。他装作一副很热的样子狂给自己扇风，舔着自己的下嘴唇不敢看你。

“那我进去了？”你说。

“嗯，晚安。”他朝你不自在地笑，放下手后又紧张地不知道手该放在哪里，最后补充了句，“明天见。”

“好，明天见。”你也根本不敢看他，道完别就赶紧关上了门。

索尔长出了一口气，捋了一把头发，看着门一会才离开。

你捂着发热的双颊，感觉自己快窒息了。

晚上洗好澡你已经冷静了很多，仔细地回想了下自己的所作所为，真如闺蜜所言，像个傻子一样，导致变成了现在奇怪的场面。你打开手机，回家后索尔没有给你发来任何消息，你刷新了无数次都没有变化。

你在床上翻来覆去地滚了半天，最后还是给他打了电话。可惜那边很久都没有传来回音。

你的心瞬间空落落的，甚至生出了一种想去他家找他的冲动。

在你的心快要落到谷底的时候，手机上终于出现了索尔的头像，他回电话过来了。

你飞快地捞过手机点开接听，从来没有如此期待他的一通电话过。

电话那头他有些喘气，声音低沉而磁性。他解释说晚上吃了烤肉所以他刚才在举铁健身，很抱歉没接到电话。

你舒了一口气，连说没事，语气有些紧张。

“怎么了吗？”索尔浑身冒着热气，他把毛巾挂在身上走回房间，用头夹着打电话：“我等会要准备洗澡了。”

你原本准备了一大堆说辞，说很抱歉今天对你发火啊，做的事都很幼稚傻透了，但现在都像卡壳了一样堵在喉咙出不来。

最后只磕磕碰碰地说了一句完整的话：“索尔，我想、想你了。”

他沉默了一下，含糊地应了一声。

你又紧张起来，心中七上八下。

索尔那边抬头看了眼时间，才刚过十点，不知道为什么他脸上也烫起来，一定是健身实在太热了。

“那…那我等会洗完澡过去找你？”

“……好。”

05

十点半的时候收到了信息，索尔说他在你楼下了。

你紧张地翻出了自己最好看的裙子，悄溜溜地出了门。

索尔穿着一件简单的t恤和宽松的运动裤，仰着脑袋靠在房门外的围墙上。见你出来了，他朝你伸出手想习惯性地搭在你肩膀上，后又放弃了垂下手插在口袋里。

他向前走了两步，回头看你还站在原地，示意你跟上：“嗯？走吧。”

两个人一前一后地走在空旷的马路上，5月中旬的夜风还带着些微的凉意。索尔发现你还是走在他后面，故意放缓了脚步，落到后面和你并排走。

大概是受不了他和你这么沉闷的气氛，他有些不好意思地打开话题：“你说什么来着…你想我了？”

“……嗯。”你应了一声，有点发窘，话题又此中断。

索尔其实更习惯你平时和他打闹的样子，这样沉默不语的样子让他很不自在。

他摸着下巴想了想，侧过身忽然用双手把你圈了起来。清新的沐浴露味道充满了鼻尖，你一时不知道怎么反应，僵住了全身。

“那这样会不会好点？”他问。

可恶，为什么这个家伙这么好啊。

“这其实是我泡女生的招数。”他在你耳边轻笑，“没想到你也喜欢。”话里有一种“哎呀我怎么这么受欢迎”的得意。

“索尔，你到底是怎么想的呢？”你抬起头，对上他好看的蓝色双眼，犹豫着开口：“你是不是觉得我在无理取闹？”

“一开始有点吧，因为我是真不知道你喜欢我这么久。”他不可置否，抱着你在路灯下转圈，然后凑近你的脸：“谁让你总表现得一副脾气很差，我多和你玩闹一下就要打我的样子，我以为你就当我是朋友。”

“那你……喜欢我吗？”

他顿了下，眼睛里出现了笑意：“拜托，我是个正常男生，和异性朋友玩闹会没感觉吗？”

你的心因为他的话砰砰直跳，有种奇异的颤栗从指间蔓延到脊髓。小小的希冀破土而出，你一直以为索尔只把你当好哥们。

“但是……”他话锋一转，“没有到男女朋友的那种喜欢。”

血液好像骤降至冰点，你的脸色变得苍白起来。索尔连忙急急地补充：“所以你要加油啊，让我喜欢上你。拿绝交威胁我，你真的是怎么想出来的。”

心情起起落落就像坐过山车一样，气得你捏了块他腰上的肉。

索尔吃痛地吸了口气，挤出句话：“看，这就是我不喜欢你的一个重要原因。”

你还想再捏他一下，却被他钳制住挠痒痒，你尖叫着从他怀里溜出来了。

索尔装模作样地朝手指上吹了口气：“现在给你制造个机会，跟我走。”

你跟着他来到了附近的一家电影院。

索尔在柜台上买了两张午夜场的票，把一瓶水塞到你怀里：“喏。”

你忧心忡忡：“太晚回去被我妈发现怎么办。”

“那就别被发现。”他甩了一个“别这么怂”的眼神给你，拉着你进了放映厅。

06

看午夜场电影的没什么人，你和索尔在最后一排的双人座坐下，就这么开始了严格意义上的第一个约会。你不是第一次和他看电影，却是第一次以男女朋友的身份来的，这让你心中有点微妙的雀跃。

他买的是一部老套的爱情电影。在男女主角接吻的时候，你情不自禁把视线转向了身旁的索尔，却发现他也正支着脑袋看你，眼神就这么直愣愣地撞在了一起。

“好吧，”他嘴里嘀咕着抱怨，“明明是你喜欢我，却还要我主动。”然后身体前倾亲了你一口，就像一根羽毛在你心尖上挠了一下。

你眼睛睁得大大地望着他。

他又在你的注视下正经脸端坐回去，耳朵却莫名地红了。

你去扯索尔的衣角。

他板着脸回头：“干嘛。”

也不知道哪里来的勇气，你搂住他的脖子把自己的嘴唇凑了上去。索尔僵硬了一下，便闭上眼睛回吻过来。这个吻比之前要炽热很多，他将你按在沙发靠背上，有些强势地侵占你的口腔，把你吻得几乎要眩晕。肌肉较高的体脂比例让他身体的温度也偏高，在冰凉的空调风下，这温度让你感到很温暖、很舒服。索尔喉咙里传出大猫般地低低的咕噜声，他的呼吸凌乱、心脏狂跳。

你们两人莫名其妙地在最后一排吻得气喘吁吁、面红耳赤。直到一个硬硬的东西戳着你的大腿外侧，他才红着脸放开你。

索尔无力地瘫在靠背上，用手掌捂住脸上的表情，另外一只手尴尬地扒拉着自己的裤子。

见鬼的，他起反应了。

你平复着气息，好奇地看向他胯下支起的小帐篷。他穿着宽松的运动裤，是柔软的纯棉布料，无论他怎么扒拉都凸起形状明显的一块。

“没事的，等一会就好了。”索尔放下捂脸的手，勉强镇定下来向你解释。他脸上热度却降不下去，而且一路红到了脖子。幸好放映厅光线昏暗，看不太真切。

但令索尔感到绝望的是，在这个微妙的气氛中他好像不但没有下去，反而凸起的更加明显了，而且憋得他难受得慌。

冷汗瞬间下来，索尔尴尬地表示要去一下洗手间，等会就回来。

你很快明白了他要去做什么。然后下一秒，你头脑一热，大概做出了你这生中最大胆的决定。

面对着索尔一脸震惊“你在说什么鬼话”的表情，你开口：“我也要去。”

你都不记得怎么和他软磨硬泡，最后跟着索尔钻进狭小的男厕隔间的了。此时他脸色黑黑地看着你，好像你是一个尾随少女的变态色狼一样。

他再重复了一遍：“你确定？”

你脸上燥热，但无比认真地点头：“不是说给我一个机会吗？”

他哀嚎一声，捶了下墙：“不是这个机会！！你搞清楚！不合适！”

你大着胆子去扯他的裤子：“我已经是你的女朋友了。”

他几乎要跳起来：“我现在就要跟你分手！”

“你不难受吗？我可以帮你弄出来啊，我看别人弄过。”你十分委屈。

“你看谁弄过？”他的脸色更黑了，几乎是从牙齿缝里挤出这几个字。

“碟片里的。”你回答，伸出手去抚摸那凸起的地方，硬烫得你手心发麻。

索尔一把抓住你的手腕，眼中闪着危险的光芒。你被他大力地撞在门上，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在耳侧。

索尔低低地吐出话语：“……你真要在这里做？”

你眨了眨眼，双颊突然爆红，嗫嚅道：“不是，我就是…就是想帮你弄出来。”

索尔呼吸停滞了一瞬，然后深吸了口气，像是妥协了。他从鼻腔里哼出一个气音，烦躁地开口：“弄得快点。”

你帮他褪去了运动裤和黑色内裤，热烫的东西弹了出来。你有些吃惊，小时候你见过索尔露屁屁，但这个尺寸和那时差别也太大了。你抚摸上去的时候他浑身一抖，维持着把你按在门上的动作，脸凶狠地凑在你面前，眼神好像要吃了你。

他实在是憋坏了，你刚摸上去的时候，前端就吐露了一点液体。你把它涂抹在柱身上，开始上下撸动。他顺着你的动作慢慢挺动，垂着头呼吸有点急促。

但你手法实在有些差，手劲一会重一会轻，速度还很慢。急得索尔汗都流下来了，边喘着粗气边磨牙，看着下一秒就想咬死你的样子。

他的眼中有暗流涌动，按在门板上的手臂青筋暴起，艰难地压抑住了自己其他的冲动，难受得闷哼出声。

你脸红红地看着索尔因为你的动作紧皱着眉头，浑身上下性感地要死，心口悸动万分。

但是直到你的手臂撸酸了，他都没有射出来。你小心翼翼地说要不你不弄了，索尔气得咬牙切齿，低吼着说什么跟你讲不要过来就是不听。

“……那、那你自己弄？”你小声说。

他瞪圆了眼睛，大概是要骂娘了，垂下头极力忍耐着握住你的手，让你动作得更用力更快一些。

终于，他耸动着腰喘着粗气，湿漉漉的柱体在你手里滑动着，难为情地射在了你的手心里。

实在是太羞耻了。

你才注意到索尔整个人都汗湿了，手臂上汗涔涔的，t恤背后一片湿迹。

他坐在马桶盖子上收拾了一下自己，瞥了一眼脸红咬着下嘴唇不知道在想什么的你，冷哼一声，打开门推着你走了出去。

帮你把手里的脏污洗去，两人也没心思看电影了。出了影院吹冷风，索尔感觉好了很多。

一路无言，时间已经快1点了，索尔沉默地送你到家门口。你心中揣揣，总觉得真的把索尔搞生气了。

于是你在他临走前小心地问：“你是生我气了吗？”

索尔又“哼”了一声：“没有。”

“你不会要跟我分手吧……”

“没有！”他瞪了你一眼，然后头也不回地就要走。

完了，你真的把索尔惹毛了，好脾气的发小真的生你气了。你看着他走远的背影，难过地垂下头。

索尔走了好远，回头看你还蹲在家门口，肩膀一抖一抖好像哭了的样子，又气又急地跑了回来：“你怎么还不上楼？”

“因为索尔想跟我分手。”你泪眼婆娑地抬起头。

“我没有想跟你分手！”索尔在心中骂了句脏话，人生第一次知道你这个人到底有多难搞。

“不许再哭了！”他命令式地说。

结果你根本不听他的，边哭边推门要进去。索尔抓狂，明明他才是被欺负的那个，为什么你总是一副受害者的面孔？！

“别再胡七八想了。”索尔头痛万分，最后把你锁在他怀抱里，好声哄了很久才让你不哭了，再劝你上楼早点睡觉。

07

第二天索尔直到中午都没有联系你，你纠结许久，跑到他家按响了门铃。

索尔穿着睡衣顶着一头乱糟糟的金棕毛打开了门，他眼下有些青黑，好像没怎么睡好。

他看见门外站的是你，下意识啪得一声关上了门。

然后又马上打开了门，看到你一脸失落的样子，扶额问你干嘛这么早来，又说你站着干嘛，快点进来。

你才知道索尔早上四五点才睡着，刚刚是被你的门铃声吵醒的。他打着哈欠挠着肚子倒在沙发上，发现已经12点多了。

“我给你烤了小甜饼。”你举起手上的袋子。

索尔抬抬下巴示意你放在茶几上，自己抓着头发去洗漱然后回来煮咖啡。

他煮咖啡时你没话找话：“今天阿姨叔叔不在家吗？”

“在公司上班。”

“你弟弟放假也不回来吗？”你想起索尔上寄宿高中的弟弟洛基。

“那小子自己跑去什么史塔克工业实习了。”他没好气地答，“也不关照下自己家的阿斯加德产业，更别说回家看看好久没见的老哥了。”

“那你今天打算干什么呀？”

“没有打算。”他看了你一眼，“明天和范达尔他们去打球。”

“好吧。”你不知道问什么了。

“你要喝什么？”于是他问，没等你回答又自己嘀咕：“算了，也咖啡吧，我煮都煮了。”

索尔给你端来了你喜欢的加两份奶和一份糖，自己站着喝清咖，边用遥控器打开电视机看新闻。

“不苦吗？”你捧着杯子问。

“还有点困，这样清醒点。”他喝了一口，咂咂嘴，还是跑回去加了块方糖。

索尔坐在沙发上看电视的时候，你期期艾艾地凑了过去：“你不生我气了吧？”你们的立场好像反了过来，现在变成了你恳求他的原谅让他别生气，虽然两件事都是你的错。

他把目光从电视挪到你身上，然后又挪了回去：“我当然还生气。”

“……啊。”

“你昨天晚上搞得我很难受。”

“……”

“后来又闹到我很晚才回家睡觉。”

“对不起。”

他用手指弹了你一个脑门：“我还很饿，所以你现在得给我做饭。”

于是你只能乖乖系上围裙，去准备做饭。但你翻遍了冰箱，只找到半袋通心粉和好多食物残渣，通心粉还是上星期你和他一起买的那袋。

索尔站在你背后朝冰箱看，尴尬地挠脸，说爸妈这几天都在公司忙，自己一直从冰箱拿吃的没来得及补充食材。

他解开了你的围裙带子：“算了，我还是想吃披萨，我去定个外卖。”

于是你和他一起坐到沙发上等外卖。

索尔嘴里嚼着你的小甜饼，身体陷在沙发里玩手机，眼睛瞄了你一眼发觉你正一眨不眨地盯着他。

他没什么表情地放下手机和你对视了一眼，然后又抬起手继续看手机。

你继续盯着他看，直到他脸上出现了两个可疑的红晕。

“你要看到什么时候啊？！”索尔叹着气放下手机，单手捂住脸，感觉自己很无助，为什么现在的感觉和你以往在他家完全不一样了。

“好吧。”你扁了下嘴，开始盯着自己的脚尖看。

“但是你现在是我的男朋友了，我不能看你吗？”你又抬起头。

“！！我不是这个意思！”他抓狂。

“我是说——你再盯着我看我会不好意思！”索尔极其艰难地说出这句话。

“哦，这样。”这句话让你心里乐开了花，“那我看会电视吧。”

“你过来。”见你又不看他了，索尔又有点变扭地把你叫到身边：“反正你现在是我女朋友了。”

他的手从你纤细的腰下穿了过去，将你搂在他怀里，嘀咕：“不抱白不抱。”

你十分惊喜地抱住他的脖子，他微红着脸嚷嚷我不能看手机了。

“那就别看手机了。”你把头埋在他脖颈里，呼吸着他的味道。突然想到什么，舔了他一口喉结。

索尔身躯一震，警告你不要对他动手动脚。

你舔着嘴唇说：“我很早之前就想对你这么做了。”

他眼皮跳了跳：“多久？”

你松开了右手，大胆地从衣摆伸进去，光洁的肌肉随着你的抚摸而紧绷。索尔眯起了眼睛，搂你的手紧了紧，却没有制止你。

“比如你上周给我发腹肌的时候。”

两人的脸离得越来越近，索尔模糊的声音消失在唇齿中：“……早知道我就不给你发了。”

索尔的吻技还是很好的，不枉费他交了那么多个女朋友。除了他和你第一次亲的时候有些尴尬和羞涩，之后他就对你游刃有余得多。

情欲涌上心头，索尔彻底放开了，肆无忌惮地把你压在了沙发上。

在你勾下他内裤的时候，他咬着你的耳朵对你吹气：“…我昨晚对你印象真的很差，所以你最好今天表现得好一点。”

其实索尔的脾气也没那么好的，当你被他扛到二楼粗暴地扔在床上时你发觉。

他的吻又急又猛，非常有侵略性，引起你的一阵颤栗。他抚摸到你已经湿润泛滥的入口，揶揄地看了你一眼，带上避孕套就凶猛地挺了进来。

他的尺寸有点大，进入的疼痛使你倒吸了口冷气。索尔等着你适应了一会，便一口气直接没入了你的最深处，然后开始缓慢地挺动。

你的身体紧绷，绞得他有些疼。他亲吻着你的脖子让你放松，一边开始加速运着腰。

你双腿夹紧了他的腰部，感受着他在你体内横冲直撞，难受又愉悦地呜咽。这刺激得索尔更加兴奋，摸索着你柔软的躯体逐步侵占。

“这是对你的报复。”他说：“你知道我昨天忍你忍得有多辛苦吗？”

你的眼角沁出了泪水，在狂风骤雨中摇摇欲坠。你尽力地攀住他的肩膀，却只能哼出不成调的呻吟。

索尔吻去了你的眼泪，坏心眼地撞击在你敏感的地方。你只能在他凶猛的攻势下举械投降，彻底地臣服在他有力的身躯下，羞红着双脸为他绽放自己最动人的样子。

最后，你们喘着粗气，拥吻着达到了最顶点。

索尔怀抱着你的身躯，逗弄着你的胸前：“比我想象中的要有料一点。”

你无力地打了他一下，你快被他折磨得直不起腰来了。

“我们明天出去玩吗？”索尔忽然道。

“你不是要和范达尔他们去打球吗？”你神色恹恹，揉着自己的腰。

索尔吻着你圆润的肩头，模糊地回答：“那就鸽了，我想和你出去玩。”

他说：“你这样是不行的，进度太慢了。得再给你制造个机会才行。”

“这样还慢吗？”

他说：“嗯，还不够。”

*披萨后来被外卖员放在门口冷掉了。

*完

小后续：

第二天范达尔和小伙伴抱着篮球在篮球场里傻傻地等，半天索尔的影子都没出现。

不是说好的三人篮球吗？

于是打电话：歪，你人呢？

索尔半天没接，一个小时后收到信息：我鸽了，在和女朋友约会，勿扰。

范达尔：？？？狗屎。（摔篮球）


	2. 2

索尔中午的时候发了信息给你，要你吃好饭来找他。你当然高高兴兴期期待待地去了，也不知道他找你有什么事。

到教室门口时索尔正在嘈杂的教室心不在焉地转着笔，看到你明显眼睛一亮。他绕过教室的人群，跑过来拉住你的手催促：“走走走， 时间紧迫。”

你疑惑：“这么急着要去哪里啊？”

索尔急急地拉着你走在前面，听到这句话回头瞥了你一眼，然后把一个套套悄悄地从手底下塞给了你。

你瞬间羞红了脸，神色讷讷磕磕碰碰地开口：“诶、诶……要在学校里吗？”

“嗯。”他点头，“跟我来。”

说起来你和索尔交往了才发现，阳光受欢迎的发小本质下原来是如此的性欲旺盛。他以前从来没把这一面暴露给你，连提都没提过。

他拉着你来到了学校后无人的仓库前。仓库周围长起了荒芜的野草，也不知道他怎么找到的。

索尔拿着根钢丝在门前鼓捣戳戳弄弄，锁在他手里就像摆设一样很快被打开了。

“不会有人发现吗？”你脸红红地问。

“没人来这里。我找过了，也没摄像头。”

空气中漂浮着些微的浮尘，索尔扬了扬手想把它拍走点。这是个堆放体育器材的仓库，像是被置弃了许久，地面上积了一层薄薄的灰，但好在没有脏的过分。

索尔拉着你来到一个看起来灰尘少点的角落。

“为什么要在学校里和我……”你脸上红得几乎滴血。

索尔自顾自地拉开裤链，开始解皮带。

“我快憋不住了。”他回答：“我上课满脑子想的都是你。”

“……诶？”意料之外的答案，像一种奇异的饱涨感撞击在你的胸口。

“你同意吗？”索尔抬起头，用好看的蓝色眼睛看着你，其中酝酿着情欲的颜色。他自己解完了皮带，也没等你回答，伸出手摸索着想拉下你裙子下的内裤。

你怎么拒绝得了索尔这个。抓着他的肩膀，你闭上眼睛去亲吻他的唇：“索尔想对我做什么都可以。”

一声轻笑：“这可是你说的。”

你的体内还未湿润，没有做足前戏他怕弄伤你。索尔把手在衣服上擦了擦，又觉得还是有些脏。他思索了两秒，便没什么犹豫地单膝跪地，将你的裙子向上卷起，凑近头开始亲吻你的入口。

这个感官刺激得你几乎要尖叫出声，站立不直下意识地夹紧双腿。索尔快速地双手托住你的胯部固定住，然后用舌头滑开你的内里，无比简单而又粗暴地开始舔舐与吮吸。

难以体会过的新鲜感像一股电流遍及你的身体，他舌尖的动作使你又爽又麻。

很快你缴械投降，体内逐渐软腻湿润。索尔松开了腿软的你，让你靠着他的身体支撑不至于坐在地上。

看着你这个失神的样子，索尔恶趣味地笑了一下，随后强势地命令你站起来为他已经高高扬起的凶器套上保险套，掐着你的腰便一下子冲撞进了你的最深处。

好吧，得提一下，自从那天之后你还和索尔做了很多次，身体都快被他开发得差不多了，现在足够湿润的你能够完整容纳粗长又硬烫的他。

索尔几乎是捅了进去，你湿滑温暖又层层包裹的感觉让他爽得哼出了声。索尔真的是无比喜欢你柔软又契合的身体。

维持着动作让你往后几步靠在墙上，索尔抬起你的一条腿，在你耳边发出带有恶意地笑：“忍着点，我要来厉害的了。”

说着他退了出去，扶着自己调准了下方向，随后不等你反应便又快又狠地撞在了你体内的敏感点上。

你被他的这番动作刺激得尖叫出声，情不自禁地紧绷身体绞紧了他。

“真聪明，就是这样。”索尔还是维持着刚刚的速度快速地抽送，轻微地喘气：“嘘，小声点，你不想引人过来吧？”

因此你只能可怜地咬紧下唇，泪眼迷蒙地承受身体一波波难以抗拒的强烈快感，以及被他撞击到体内产生的一下又一下的酸软。

没多久你就开始颤抖，开始低声求饶，无力地请求他对你轻柔一些。

索尔用好笑的神色看着你，没想到你这么快就喊不行了。他假装安抚般地退了出去，后又重新缓慢地进入了你。然而你没想到的是，他在即将触碰你最深处的时候，又充满恶意地猛然向上一顶——

“这样好一些吗？”索尔弯着嘴角，眼神温柔地询问。你抖着嘴唇，泪水从眼眶中滚落，闪动的双眼中满是对他的哀求和控诉。

“乖女孩。”他低头吻去你的泪水，却没什么同情心地掐住你的腰，又开始再一轮的快速挺动。

终于，你受不了这强烈的刺激，喘着气胸口上下起伏，在索尔的疯狂占有中达到了高潮。

索尔深吸了口气低声骂了句脏话。你体内的柔软与挤压差点让他没把持住，但他还不想这么快完事。

他捋了一把落在脸上的发丝，从你的体内退了出去。而后又把你大力地翻过身按在墙壁上，从后面重新进入了你的身体。

后入的体位使索尔进入得更深。他低声喘息，完整地抽出与进入，一下又一下，力气大得似乎是想把你撞进墙里，又是想你和他就此融为一体。

你刚刚高潮过的敏感身体还不能接受这样的折磨，发着颤可怜地不断吐出黏腻的液体，让他的出入更为湿滑和彻底。

在不断的撞击声中，你失神着低声喃喃着索尔的名字。

他抱着你不住亲吻你的后颈，好一会，你们两个人终于在一起达到了最顶点。

完事后索尔帮你和自己简单地收拾了一下，你腿软地想直接坐在地上，被他阻止了。

“地上灰尘有点脏。”他说着，然后自己盘腿坐下：“你坐我身上。”

他轻柔地抱着你，吻着你的脸，抚摸你的身体帮你舒缓平复剧烈的心跳，就好像刚刚粗暴对你的是另外一个人。

“晚上我爸妈不在家，你打电话去跟阿姨说你今天不回去了。”等过一会你缓过来了，索尔扶着你的肩，拉着你起来：“考试，聚会，什么理由都好，自己想一个。”

“诶？你要我去你家过夜吗？”你被他扶着问道。

“不然呢？走了，等会要上课了。”他催促道：“身上还粘的话去洗手间再清理一下。”


	3. 3

我真的怀疑我和索尔那次亲着亲着滚到他房间做爱是不是打开了他什么奇怪的开关，因为我发现索尔对这件事过于热衷了，我和他约会约着约着最终也演变成了上床一起睡觉。  
大概也是青春期性欲旺盛的缘故？

但索尔有一点真的很讨厌。  
他明面上对我吃他豆腐很小心眼要我矜持点的样子，我吃他的甜筒看着他故意舔嘴唇都能让他不好意思地别过头，晚上却可以化身为狼开了间房就风风火火地带我上去把我操得快要下不了床。  
我们后来开学了甚至还在学校里没脸没皮地做了好几次，每一次都是以他快憋不住了为理由。

你憋不住难道不可以撸吗！

好吧我知道男人一旦开了荤，就很难再回到自己解决的状态了。其实我自己也有那么些乐在其中，毕竟他在我身上挥洒汗水的样子那么迷人，他的技术又还不错。

但不包括现在。我感觉我快被操得不行了。

事情是这样的，假期快结束前的那段时间我和父母去了关系好的亲戚家拜访住了一个星期，提前也和他打过招呼了，跟他讲很快就会回来的。  
走之前他还挺开心地祝我过得愉快，晚上就开始发消息打电话视频，颇为郁闷地说什么他好无聊，没我在没人陪他打游戏吃饭娱乐了。

我说你可以去找范达尔西芙他们去酒吧棋牌室之类的，或者和其他朋友打球，这样就不无聊了呀。

索尔没声了，过了会犹犹豫豫地讲他想我了。

我呼吸停滞了一瞬，然后瞬间被他可爱得心脏要爆掉了：啊啊啊我的发小我的男朋友怎么这么可爱啊！！！

“怎么办啊，早知道就不让你去了！”视频的时候我看到他头痛地在床上滚了两圈，然后把滚到肚皮上的背心拉下去。

“要不你连夜乘飞机过来？”我打趣。

索尔拉长着脸：“其实我爸这几天哪都不让我去，说弟弟都去实习了，哥哥还天天不务正业到处玩像什么样子，把我关在家里看完他给我发的自家公司资料才让出门。”

“喔……”我同情地长叹一声，我父母是做金融顾问的，不开公司也没什么产业要我继承，没他那么大的压力。  
用父母他们的话讲就是养我一辈子也无所谓，我过得开心就足够了，比起索尔可不要太轻松。

“那小总裁加油哦。”我说，“等我回来以后我们再一起出去玩。”

“啊——”索尔又哀嚎一声无力地倒在了床上。

时间线拉到这里。过去了7天回到了家，给索尔发消息。很快他回了信，告诉我晚上去xx酒店等他。  
我瞬间懂了，他已经忍了我7天，今晚就要来一次热烈的为爱鼓掌。

这么多天没被男人滋润，我内心也升起了期待之情，洗得干干净净打扮得漂漂亮亮就去了。

我刚敲门进了宾馆就被索尔吻着按到了墙壁上，他一脚踢上了门，衣服很快被掀了下去。

我抱怨：“我穿得超级好看来的！”

他在我身上边吻边点火：“love，你穿不穿衣服不管怎样都很好看。”

好的，行，为什么他在这种时刻就情话一流。

索尔像一团火，滚烫地几乎要灼伤我。他把我抱到床上，从后面骑上了我的身体，期待太久的结合让两人都舒适得哼出声。

一开始很好，他好我也好，但后面就完全失控了。

他大概憋得实在太久了，狠狠地干了我一发，然后在我还沉浸在高潮的余韵里时撸撸硬，整装待发地又捅了进来。我敏感地身体又痛又爽，被他搞得直吸气，他很享受地帮我换了个姿势，继续日我。

我受不了这种刺激，边求他边又被干得高潮了。索尔惊喜地发现我潮吹了，撞得更加用力，好像能让我更爽一样，其实我身体颤抖得要被他撞散架了。我求饶让他停下，他掐着我的腰边喘气边说停不了，过了很久才泄了第二次。

他这下结束后才懂得心疼，安抚我帮我身体放松。索尔还不知道看了什么奇奇怪怪的东西，戳着我的小菊花说很想尝试下这个。吓得我连忙起来让他远一点，他那么粗一根进去我不是得直接嗝屁。

休息了一会，他又开始吻我的胸部，搞得我情欲上头，又被骑着干了一次。那晚他尝试了不知道多少个姿势，我很想知道那几天索尔看的是公司资料还是什么奇怪的为爱鼓掌姿势大全。

等着我的是第四次第五次。我记得那天晚上他整整搞了五次，我的话不知道被他弄高潮多少次了，只知道最后我肿得我自己都心疼，导致后面几天他看我的眼神都带着愧疚：“对不起，我实在憋太久了……一不小心就有些粗暴……”然后可怜小狗般看着我。

后面自然过两天我又被按着上床了。

为什么男朋友的性欲这么旺盛啊！快受不了了啊！！


End file.
